Earth, Fire, Water, and Air
by Carmelle
Summary: It a land where people control the elements, those hungry for power cause chaos and only she can stop them. A mad princess will do anything in her power to kill her. And three siblings help her all they can with her journey.


_**A/N: Hey guys! New Story, based off of both Avatar: The Last Airbender and Avatar: Legend of Korra. **_

_**If you've never seen either show, I suggest reading this.**_

_Certain people in this world can control these four elements: Earth, Fire, Water, and Air. The Avatar is supposed to be the balance between all by being able to control all the elements. In this story the Avatar is Katniss._

_There are 4 factions, each with a certain ability. Fire Nation, Water Tribes (North and South), Air Nomads, and Earth Kingdom._

_I suggest watching The Last Airbender to understand more._

_**Katniss is the Avatar. **_

_**Peeta isn't evil. **_

_**And Cato and Clove will be recurring characters, but this is an Everlark story, not Clato.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own either Avatars, or The Hunger Games.**_

* * *

><p><em>Present Day (September)… Earth Kingdom… Katniss<em>

She sat by the river, feet immersed in the liquid. The flow gently pushed against her legs and she smiled. The first one in a long while. She was a runaway. It was obvious from her appearance. She didn't try to hide it, and with every passing pair of eyes, she grew calmer. There were few Capitol loyalists in this part of the Earth Kingdom. Luckily, no one _truly_ recognized her. Well, how could they? No one knew what had become of her. Most thought her to be dead or others thought that she was imprisoned deep within the Earth somewhere.

Or- she was sure of this- some still held on to a glimmer of hope that she'd return someday.

She draped her long, thick braid over her shoulder and laid back against the dirt, not caring whether her- once dark green- shirt was soaked through with mud. She stayed like that a long while, alone, deep in the greens of the Razull Woods. They surely wouldn't dare follow her into here.

For a while now, she'd noticed the eyes that followed her form in the crowds. It was why she'd run from the orphanage. At 16, she still wasn't an adult, so whenever a lowly police official picked her up, they'd throw her into a group home. That was how it usually worked for the past few months. She'd get send somewhere, they would come sniffing, and she'd dash. She didn't know if anyone ever really noticed she was gone. She was small and thin, but she lived off the lands by hunting. She traded meats and plants with residents of the towns she passed through. She liked them people here. They were polite but mostly kept to themselves. Sadly, she knew she couldn't stay here.

She thought of home. What little hope she had for her family's survival all went toward Prim. Deep inside, she longed to see the smile, hear the laugh, feel the comfort that accompanied the little blonde girl. It was her fault really. The fact she'd probably never see her again. She was most likely dead. Gone in the wind and Katniss couldn't even confirm it so she couldn't mourn. All she felt when thinking of the Water Tribe was emptiness.

Her fists clenched into the dirt beside her with anger and all around her, the grass began to burn. Fear overtook her body and she gasped. She jumped to her fear, adrenaline spiking, and looked around her, making sure no one was near. Fire was easiest for her to conjure, but the hardest to control. So, with the soothing blue waters, she created an arm and doused out the growing flames.

She looked like she was from the Southern Water Tribe, tan skin, long brown hair. But the gray eyes were different, 'one of a kind' as her parents used to joke. She noticed early on, how it would change colors at times. Usually when she used her powers.

Red flecked, setting her eyes alight. Fire bending.

Dark blue calming the storm that raged under her skin. Water bending.

White that made her skin crawl with nerves. Air bending.

Green like the woods that always had a special place in her heart. Earth bending.

Truthfully, her parents were right. And she'd known it from an early age. The reality of it was ridiculous. She had these amazing powers that she could never use because she'd never been trained. Imagine it, an un-trained Avatar. The first of her kind. As her body began to relax again, she gathered up her things, heading away from the scene. The dark gray semicircle where the fire had been.

* * *

><p><em>4 years earlier (May)… Earth Kingdom… Clove<em>

The flames ravaged the small town, destroying every and any place it could find. Clove, the general had come to this burning personally. She shouted confidently towards the remaining living residents and they gathered round, knowing to never meet her eyes. They stared at the decimated ruin of their town instead and let his word sink deep into their bones. The 12 year old smiled gleefully at the destruction. "As of now, you are all under arrest for conspiracies to harbor known vigilante, Katniss Everdeen: The Avatar." She strides forward, looking much older, and kicks up some burnt rubble. "We generously have a one time offer on the table though. Give up her location, and we will pardon you and your town. You shall move to one of the Fire Nation's approved towns."

No one stepped forward.

Her light brown eyes shone bright and she quickly scanned the people, fury boiling deep inside her. Something caught her eye in the process. A boy, looked straight at her. His ruddy blond curls covered in ash and green outerwear a mess. He was a nobody. But his eyes make her do a double take.

Blue.

Water.

But this was the Earth Kingdom and they'd bombed the nearest Tribe. So who was he?

She stride up to him, an eyebrow cocked but he never wavered. The people around him scattered, leaving the boy alone with her. She squinted at him, anger flaring up inside her. "State your name peasant." she demanded threateningly.

He was polite and his voice almost pleasant. "Peeta Mellark." And she swore, he gave her a smile.

She huffed, "You are to come back to The Capitol with me. No questions are to be asked and you are forbidden to speak unless spoken to. Got it?" He nodded and she ignored the curious gazes of her comrades. How dare they question her.

* * *

><p><em>Present Day (September)… Capitol (Fire Nation)... Cato<em>

Cato scowled at the man. He smiled, right along with the princess. As if he _belonged_ here. She laughed gleefully as his hands manipulated the water splashing it all over her. Cato sometimes had dreams of boiling the boy alive. It only sometimes worried him. The girl, her pin straight hair being thrown back, mid laugh, spends all her time with him. It's disgusting. The princess so obviously falling for him, an _orphan_.

He should've been nobody. He was supposed to nobody. But now, he's in the lap of luxury, has the princess tied around his finger, and all he had to do was be a waterbender. Clove passed it off as him being an asset. one of the last of his kind. An ally. But he knew better. She was fond of him. Originally, it'd been intrigue. but now, this was out of control. Her grandfather gave no mind to the boy. But from the power he held now, Mellark could easily do major damage on their cause. And Cato knew he wasn't loyal.

Clove spotted him in the distance, waving him over and he admired the _thing_ he felt when her eyes met his. His thoughts put on hold, he strides up to the duo, and Peeta greets him with a friendly smile. He doesn't return it.

"Did you hear?" Clove inquired, happily, "Peeta's coming with us next mission. He's finally finished his training!" He smiled right along with them, only the feeling of dread filled him.

"Can't wait." He lied.

* * *

><p><em>Present Day… 1 month later (October)... Katniss<em>

Her heart pounded in her chest and her lungs ached as she struggled to breathe. The fire around her causing sweat to form on her forehead and chest. Fear struck her as she sprinted, leaving the rich district. As she headed for the treeline, something in the distance caught her attention. So she headed toward the small limping blonde girl. She smiled gratefully at her when she got into the girl's range. She winced in pain when Katniss picked her up with all the strength she possessed and carried her a mile to a stream.

The now-unconscious girl was bleeding out fast from a cut in her thigh. Katniss began to panic. She bended the water toward her in a floating ball, cleaning away the blood but then, something in her clicked. the water around the gash began to glow white, and soon enough, the cut was gone. She could breathe again after a couple minutes of heaving and by then, the girl was awake. Gazing into the eyes of the blonde, she saw it. The blue. "You're from The Northern Water Tribe!" She gasped.

"And you're from the Southern Water Tribe?" She asked softly. Katniss nodded, lying. "Where am I?" she inquired, voice raw and eyes watering.

"What do you remember?" Katniss began to wash away the ash and dirt and blood from her hands.

"What's your name?" The blonde responded instead.

"What's yours?" Katniss retorted.

"Madge."

She smiled slightly, before giving the girl a handshake, "Korrana." She lied, as usual.

Madge gasped as if something dawned on her. "Oh no." she gasped and her busted lip began to bleed again. "I- I have to go back!" she stood up, her leg now healed, and turned to her. "My sister. I left her back there!" Katniss nodded and looked back at the ground solemnly.

"The guards should have cleared by now. I'll come with you." She said lifelessly. It almost felt like a debt needed to be repaid here. Maybe it was because Madge looked so much like Prim. or that it was her _sister_ and she left her behind.

They trekked back toward town, the sun setting on the horizon. It chilled to their bones as the night's breeze crashed in. Katniss didn't mind but Madge in her newly healed state looked a bit off her feet. SHe almost fell over a few times before Katniss insisted that she sit down.

They walked around the damages a while, the girl on the verge of a mental breakdown. it was just about midnight when they found her, unconscious but breathing just outside the city limits. Madge rushed forward sobbing, "I couldn't lose you." she wailed to her sister's limp form, "not after everything that's happened. I'm so sorry Delly."

Katniss felt like an intruder so silently, she wandered away, but not too far, and sat on the ground gazing up at the stars and drinking water from her canteen.


End file.
